historias_de_gatosfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Lista gatos por hacer
Reglas :1. Si no estás seguro de que la traducción sea correcta, pon comprobar primero al lado del nombre. :2. Si creaste una página y la dejaste sin completar, pon incompleto al lado del nombre. :3. No te olvides de poner las etiquetas una vez hecho el resumen del personaje. :4. Si en el resumen hay nombres propios sin tradución, pon traducir nombres al lado. :5. En todas las páginas asegurate de poner el link del personaje en Inglés, y de existir, en Español. :6. Los nombres sin traducción deben ponerse entre paréntesis "()". :7. "Fil." es para los libros en los que sólo aparecen en las filiaciones. Outcast :http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Outcast_characters :http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Long_Shadows_characters :https://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sunrise_characters A :Antpelt (WC) :Applekit | Pomina comprobar primero :Ashfoot | Perlada :Ashfur (TC) | Cenizo CdT B :Barkface | Cascarón :Beechfur (RC) | Fabucón :Beetlewhisker :Berrynose | Bayino :Birchfall | Betulón :Bird That Rides the Wind |Ave que Cabalga el Viento (Ave) :Blackclaw | Prieto :Blackstar | Estrella Negra :Blossomfall :Bluestar | Estrella Azul :Brackenfur | Fronde Dorado :Brambleclaw | Zarzoso :Braveheart :Breezepaw (WC) | Ventolino :Briarlight :Brightheart | Centella :Brightspirit :Brook Where Small Fish Swim | Rivera donde Nada el Pequeño Pez :Bumblestripe C :Cedarheart | Cedro :Chasing Clouds :Cinderheart :Cloud With Storm in Belly :Cloudtail :Cloudy Sun :Copperpaw listo :Crag Where Eagles Nest | Peñasco donde Anidan las Águilas (Peñasco) :Crowfeather | Corvino Plumoso :Crowfrost D :Daisy (Cat) | Dalia :Dapplenose | Zarpa Roana :Dark Whiskers :Dawn River :Dawnflower | Flor Albina :Dawnpelt | Canelilla :Dewspots listo :Dove's Wing :Duskfur :Dustpelt | Manto Polvoroso E :Emberfoot F :Falcon Swoop comprobar primero :Fallen Leaves | Hojas Caídas :Falling Rain traducir nombres :Feathertail | Plumosa :Ferncloud | Fronda :Firestar | Estrella de Fuego :Fish Leap :Flametail | Rosillo :Flick :Flight of Startled Heron | Vuelo de Garza Asustada (Garza) comprobar primero :Flora :Foxleap | Raposillo :Furled Bracken G :Gorsetail (P3) | Genista traducir nombres :Grasspelt traducir nombres :Gray Sky Before Dawn | Cielo Gris antes del Alba (Gris) :Graymist | Boira comprobar primero :Graystripe | Látigo Gris H :Half Moon :Harespring | Lebrato :Hawkfrost | Alcotán :Hazeltail | Zarpa Pinta :Heathertail | Zarpa Brecina :Heavystep | Paso Potente comprobar primero :Hollyleaf | Carrasquera :Honeyfern | Melosa I :Icecloud | Albinilla :Icewing | Nívea comprobar primero :Ivytail (SC) | Yedrina J :Jagged Lightning :Jay's Wing :Jagged Rock Where Heron Sits | Peñón Hendido donde se Posa la Garza (Peñón) :Jayfeather | Glayino K :Kestrelflight | Azorín :Kinkfur comprobar primero L :Lapping Wave comprobar primero :Leafpool | Hojarasca Acuática :Leaftail traducir nombres :Leopardstar | Estrella Leopardina :Lionblaze | Leonino (EPdlT) :Lionheart | Corazón de León :Littlecloud | Cirro :Longtail | Rabo Largo M :Mallownose | Malvillo :Millie | Mili :Minnowtail | Palomina :Mintfur (RC) comprobar primero The Last Hope/Sign of the Moon :Mistyfoot | Vaharina :Molekit (NP) | Topero comprobar primero :Morningflower | Flor Matinal listo :Moss that Grows by River :Mosspelt | Musgosa comprobar primero :Mothwing | Ala de Mariposa comprobar primero :Mousefur | Musaraña :Mousewhisker | Ratolino N :Nettlepaw (RC) listo :Night of No Stars | Noche sin Estrellas (Noche) :Nightcloud | Nube Negra O :Oakfur | Robledo :Olivenose comprobar primero :Onestar | Estrella de Bigotes :Otterheart comprobar primero :Owl Feather :Owlclaw | Rapacero :Owlwhisker | Cárabo P :Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain :Pebblefoot | Guijoso comprobar primero :Petalfur :Pinefur listo :Poppyfrost | Rosellera :Pouncetail (RC) | Saltarín traducir nombres :Pricklekit (RC) listo :Purdy | Puma R :Raggedstar | Estrella Mellada :Rainstorm :Rain That Rattles on Stones :Ratscar :Redwillow :Reedwhisker | Juncal :Rippletail (RC) | Torrentero :Rising Moon :River (Leader) :Robinwing (RC) comprobar primero :Rock (Healer) | Pedrusco :Rosepetal :Rowanclaw | Serbal :Running Fox :Running Horse :Runningnose | Nariz Inquieta traducir nombres :Russetfur | Bermeja S :Sandstorm | Tormenta de Arena :Scorchfur :Screech of Angry Owl :Sedgewhisker | Cañeta :Shadow :Sheer Path Beside Waterfall | Sendero Escarpado junto a la Cascada (Escarpado) :Shrewpaw (SC) | Shrewfoot comprobar primero :Shy Fawn :Silverstream :Smokefoot :Snaketail (P3) :Sneezekit | Sneezecloud :Snowbird :Sol :Sorreltail :Spiderleg :Spottedleaf :Splash When Fish Leaps :Squirrelflight :Stone Song (P3) :Stonestream :Storm Clouds at Dusk :Stormfur :Strong Pounce :Stripes :Sunpaw (WC) | Sunstrike :Swallowkit | Swallowtail (WC) :Swallowtail (RC) :Swoop of Chestnut Hawk T :Tallpoppy :Tallstar :Talon of Swooping Eagle :Tawnypelt :Thistlekit (WC) | Thistleheart :Teller of the Pointed Stones (NP) :Thornclaw :Tigerkit (SC) :Tigerstar (TPB) :Toadfoot :Toadkit (TC) :Tornear :Twist V :Voletooth W :Weaselfur :Webfoot :Whispering Breeze :Whitestorm :Whitetail (WC) :Whitewater :Whitewing :Willowclaw :Willowpaw (NP) | Willowshine :Wing Shadow Over Water :Wind Y :Yellowfang Omen of the Stars The Fourth Apprentice A :Adderfang :Amberkit Ambermoon :Antpelt (WC) :Applefur (NP) :Ashfoot :Ashfur (TC) B :Barkface :Beechfur (RC) :Beetlewhisker :Berrynose :Birchfall :Bird That Rides the Wind :Blackclaw :Blackstar :Blossompaw (OTS) Blossomfall :Bluestar :Boulderpaw Boulderfur :Brackenfur :Brambleclaw Bramblestar :Breezepelt :Briarpaw Briarlight :Brightheart :Brindleface :Broken Shadow :Brokenstar :Brook Where Small Fish Swim :Bumblepaw Bumblestripe C :Cedarheart :Chasing Clouds :Cherrykit Cherryfall :Cinderheart :Cloud With Star in Belly :Cloud With Storm in Belly :Cloudtail :Crouchpaw Crouchfoot :Cloudy Sun :Crag Where Eagles Nest :Crookedstar :Crowfeather :Crowfrost :Crowtail D :Daisy (Cat) :Daisytail :Darkstripe :Dapplenose :Dark Shadow on Water :Dawn River :Dawnflower :Dawnpelt :Dewkit (SC) :Dove's Wing :Dovepaw Dovewing :Duskfur :Dustpelt E :Emberfoot F :Fall :Fallen Leaves :Feathertail :Ferncloud :Fernshade :Ferretpaw Ferretclaw :Firestar :Fish Leap :Flametail :Flight of Startled Heron :Flora :Floss :Foxleap :Frostfur :Furled Bracken :Furzepaw Furzepelt G :Goosefeather :Gorsetail (P3) :Grasspelt :Gray Sky Before Dawn :Graymist :Graypool :Graystripe H :Half Moon :Harespring Harestar :Hawkfrost :Hazeltail :Heathertail :Heronpaw (RC) Heronwing (RC) :Hollowpaw Hollowflight :Hollyflower :Honeyfern :Hollyleaf I :Icecloud :Icewing :Ivypaw (TC) Ivypool :Ivytail (SC) J :Jagged Lightning :Jay's Wing :Jayfeather :Jigsaw K :Kestrelflight :Kinkfur L :Lapping Wave :Lark That Sings at Dawn :Larkpaw (WC) Larkwing (BS) :Leafpool :Leaftail :Leopardstar :Lion's Roar :Lilykit Lilyheart :Lionblaze :Lionheart :Littlecloud :Longtail M :Maggottail :Mallownose :Mapleshade :Midnight (Character) :Millie :Minnowtail :Mintfur (RC) :Mistcloud :Mistyfoot :Molekit (OTS) Molewhisker (TC) :Moss that Grows by River :Mosskit (TC) :Mosspelt :Mossypaw Mossyfoot :Mothwing :Mousefur :Mousewhisker :Mudfur N :Night of No Stars :Nightcloud :Nightstar O :Oakfur :Oakheart :Olivenose :Onestar :Otterheart :Owl Feather :Owlclaw :Owlwhisker P :Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain :Palefoot :Pebblefoot :Petalfur :Pine That Clings to Rock :Pinepaw (SC) Pinenose :Poppyfrost :Pouncetail (RC) :Purdy R :Rain That Passes Quickly :Raggedstar :Rainstorm :Ratscar :Redtail :Redwillow :Reedwhisker :Rising Moon :Rippletail (RC) :Robinwing (RC) :Rock (Healer) :Rosepetal :Rowanclaw :Running Fox :Running Horse :Rushpaw (OoTS) Rushtail (RC) :Russetfur :Runningnose :Runningwind :Rushtail (RC) S :Sagewhisker :Sandstorm :Scorchfur :Screech of Angry Owl :Sedgewhisker :Seedkit Seedpaw :Sheer Path Beside Waterfall :Shredtail (DF) :Seville :Shrewfoot :Shy Fawn :Slant :Silverstream :Slant :Smokefoot :Smoky :Snaketail (P3) :Snow Falling on Stones :Sneezepaw :Snowbird :Snowfur :Snowkit (OTS) Snowbush :Snowtuft :Snowdrop :Sol :Sorreltail :Sparrowfeather (DF) :Sparrowtail :Spiderleg :Spottedleaf :Splash When Fish Leaps :Squirrelflight :Starlingpaw Starlingwing :Stoatpaw Stoatfur (BS) :Stone Song (P3) :Stormfur :Strong Pounce :Stonetooth (BP) :Sunstar :Sunstrike :Swallowtail (WC) :Swoop of Chestnut Hawk :Swiftbreeze :Swiftpaw (TPB) T :Tallpoppy :Talon of Swooping Eagle :Tawnypelt :Tawnyspots :Teller of the Pointed Stones (NP) :Teller of the Pointed Stones (OTS) :Thistleclaw :Thornclaw :Tigerheart :Tigerstar (TPB) :Toadfoot :Toadstep :Tornear :Troutpaw Troutstream V :Voletooth W :Weaselfur :Webfoot :Whiskerpaw Whiskernose :Whispering Breeze :Whitestorm :Whitetail (WC) :Whitewater :Whitewing :Wildfur :Willowshine :Wing Shadow Over Water :Woody Y :Yellowfang